Una carta que tal vez nunca leas, porque no te llegara ¿o si?
by E.Y.79
Summary: Alguna vez, te has parado a analizar, como vives tu vida. ¿realmente vives como TU quieres?¿Haces lo que tus padres?¿Sigues el mismo patrón? Piénsalo. ¿Estas dispuesto a crear tu propio camino? ¿Sufrir para hacer lo que quieres? Solo recuerda la vida, NO es fácil. Pero si no es ahora, nunca sera el momento. Y el tiempo no se detendrá, por ti.-Pasa y dale una oportunidad. Por favor.
1. 1 - Una carta

**Titulo: Una carta que tal vez nunca leas, porque no te llegara ¿o si?**

 **Subtitulo : Una carta.**

Buenas tardes, sigo viva. ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Perdón si no actualizo en estos días pero he estado algo inestable (de muchas formas), llevándome a un bloqueo. Pero no están aquí para saber mi vida. Y cuando pasa eso, a veces llega una historia nueva, como en este caso. Espero les guste, este sera un two-shot (¿o tal vez mas...?), esta es la primera parte. Espero les guste.

 **DESCLEMIER : _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

 **Un día.**

 **15: 30 p.m.**

-Es hora, ¿Estas lista? -Pregunto una pelinegra tomando una de las dos maleta sen el piso.

-Nunca se esta listo, solo queda probar y esperar lo mejor. -Respondió la pelirroja que veía fijo a la mesa de mármol, que veías primero al entra al momento de que se abriera las puerta.

-Tienes razón, pero este camino no sera fácil, ¿Estas dispuesta a dejar todo esto? -Pregunto la joven de cabellos negros y ojos color carmesí, invitando a la pelirroja ver de nuevo su entorno.

-Solo estoy segura de que quiero seguir un camino que escoja yo, donde si me equivoco aprenda a salir de ello por mi cuenta. Ademas, quiero estar a lado de Nico-chan... -Dijo tomando su mano.- Te amo. -Agrego para después depositar un beso en su frente.

-Y yo a ti, mi tomate andante. -Dijo Nico, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de la ojivioleta frente a ella.

-Entones vayamos a pelear por nuestros sueños y por un futuro donde con la compañía de la otra baste .

-Eres toda una poeta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20: 45 p.m.**

-¡Nishikino Maki, baja de tu habitación en este instante.! -Grito a todo pulmón un hombre que con rabia había aporreado la puerta.

-Cariño, no bajara si te oye así. -Dijo la mujer que mira con cierto miedo a su esposo.

-Amor, con todo respeto. Esta estupidez que hizo no tiene palabras o perdón. -Argumento el hombre que impaciente movía el pie derecho cada vez con mas rapidez.

-Estoy segura que debe haber una explicación, educamos a Maki para ser una mujer derecha y elocuente... -Cayó al ver un sobre en la mesa con dos nombres en particular, el de ellos.- Cariño, puedes ir al cuarto de Maki y ver si esta. -Pidió la mujer que había tomado el sobre en su manos son miedo.

-Claro, con mucho gusto. -Dijo satisfecho el hombre que no tardo en subir y encontrar que muchas cosas faltaban en aquella habitación. Su colorea ahora se combinaba con otras emociones, incomprensión y miedo, fueron las principales.

Bajo las escalera y un leve mareo lo hizo necesitar sentarse. Al llegar a la sala vio a su esposa con un papel y lagrimas. Llego a su lado la mas rápido que pudo. Y la miro a los ojos esperando encontrar respuesta negativa a lo que creía. Tomo la carta con miedo y suspiro unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a leer.

 _ **Para ti, para el. Para ustedes, mis padres.**_

 _ **He aquí una carta, que seguro no les llegara porque no entenderán.**_

 ** _Hoy me voy, me marcho, y si lo gustan ver así, escapo... así es huyo de todo esto, que me lastima, me hace daño... acaba conmigo, sin piedad._**

 _ **Preparada dudo estarlo; eso es una verdad, una que me atormentara. Soy joven, también lo se... y si; no tengo claro que haré. Pero acaso, ¿alguien sabe lo que realmente desea? ¿aun cuando los años pasan?; aún cuando la muerte llega y toca la puerta, ¿la decisión que tomaste realmente te hizo feliz? Yo simplemente diré, que no; no puedes saberlo, cuando realmente dejas que alguien más tome rienda de tu vida, MI vida.**_

 _ **Por muchos años; en mi corta vida de 19 años -seguro querrán recalcar- obedecí y viví como ambos me enseñaron, como "correctamente" son las cosas. Etiqueta de vestir para una dama; formas y conversaciones prudentes; comer en la mesa con la variedad de utensilios y tamaños; puntualidad; vocabulario; conocimientos; en especial como se conforma y vive una familia; la carrera "que vale la pena" estudiar.**_

 _ **Pueden negarlo si gustan -igual no es que este presente- pero ¿alguna vez pensaron en mi felicidad? yo pienso que no. Aún ahora mismo, seguro tu padre, estas que revientas, esperando verme solo para golpearme, por segunda vez en mi joven vida. Y digo pienso. Porque si, puedo pensar por mi cuenta, no soy una inútil, valoro y asimilo cada cosa como lo necesito, como me impacte en su momento. -Aclaro- no considero que sea su culpa; porque así como a mi, ustedes vivieron y pasaron por mucho, asimilando y aprendiendo de las condiciones y de lo que otros les enseñaron. Repitiendo esta cadena, este ciclo que nunca termina ni desparece en las familias, en la misma vida.**_

 _ **Para no decepcionar... ¿Pero que es eso? ¿Decepcionar? Quieren saber lo que para mi es -aclaro, llegue a esta conclusión al ver no solo nuestro escenario.- Es la "traición" a lo que otros nos impusieron, romper sus expectativas y seguir un camino diferente. Claro estas, "condiciones" son de la experiencia de un primero que no quiere que otro sufra... limitando sus sueños, crear un camino... vivir. **_

_**En esta carta dejo... revelo, dos verdades que seguro les impactara, que hará dejen de leer. Pero aunque sea por escrito, por primera vez escúchenme, conozcan mas de mi, su hija... su única hija.**_

 _ **Uno y las mas sencilla, creo yo; amo la música, tocar el piano, la guitarra, el violín y el arpa... agradezco de corazón -aunque lo pongan a duda- que me impusieran aprender a tocar estos instrumentos, la música fue mi confidente durante mucho, cucho tiempo... la única que escucho mis frustraciones y me ayudo a mantener esta farsa de, ser el sueño que otros "esperaban" de mi.**_

 ** _Segundo, lo cual me hubiera encanto decirles a la cara; soy como vagamente se dice lesbiana, homosexual para que entiendas padre; sí, si es lo que piensas me gustan las mujeres. Desde hace mucho me di cuenta, claro que no te lo iba a decir. El chico con el que me comprometiste, no es mala persona, pero no me gusta. El lo sabe y me apoyo, a mi a mi novia para que pudiéramos salir... Ya que el amaba a otra.-si has leído bien- YA tengo novia y LA AMO, ELLA ES MI VIDA; Y NO la pienso dejar simplemente porque no estén de acuerdo. Ella entendió y soporto muchas veces que la negara, solo para que un día no me mataras, pero se que eso la lastima, por eso me he ido con ella. Y si lo he visto, hay amores que no duran para siempre, pero aceptare el riesgo._**

 ** _Ya que no merece sufrir por mi cobardía..._** ** _Si, soy una cobarde ; porque nunca pude sentarme ha hablar ni una sola vez de lo que molestaba, de lo que realmente opinaba y porque nunca pude decirles NADA con mi propia opinión. Sin miedo. Sin imaginar los peores 30 escenarios posibles. Una de las razones por las que me voy, dentro del sobre he dejado mucho mas que esta carta llena de lo que realmente soy. La tarjeta, anillos los dejo; son de ustedes... pero tranquilos, volveré; algún día, regresare con la frente en alto -haya o no fracasado, en el amor o mis sueños- ; devolveré cada peso de la inversión hecha en mi. En mi, la persona que les quiere, aun no sabiendo hoy que los decepciono. Buscare y haré todo por ganarme la vida, aprenderé a ser alguien,_**

 ** _Porque eso si; usare mucho de lo que en este camino me han ensañado, valores; el hecho de dar y recibir: esforzarme hasta lograr algo; aprender de mis errores: que la arrogancia es mala; así como el amor infinito que puedo dar, que daré; a no confiar a la primera de nadie; no dejarme herir o hacer menos; apreciar lo que tengo... y podría seguir _****_en listando. Pero ustedes fueron mis maestros, deben saber que lecciones tengo._**

 ** _LOS AMO; hoy, mañana y siempre, seré su hija y de esto siempre estaré orgullosa. Por eso espero, que cuando nos reencontremos no me ignoren, como si nunca hubiera existido._**

 ** _Hasta que la vida nos reúna de nuevo... que nuestros caminos se crucen... Así que no me busquen. Y espero haberme equivocado en el enunciado inicial y comprendieran como me siento._**

 ** _Se despide, su hija, Nishikio Maki._**

Decir que unas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos padres, es decir poco, abrazados cada uno lloraba con mas intensidad, la cólera del señor Nishikino era ahora simple cenizas de un regaño que... parecía ridículo; con cada palabra que golpeo con fuerza, el muro que había puesto para creer que lo que hacia era lo correcto. Las confesiones en esta no eran ni siquiera suficientes, para evitar que la tristeza se apoderara de ellos y no un sentimiento de molestia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11 años después.**

-Director Nishikino. -Llamo la voz de una mujer, desde afuera de la puerta de la oficina.- Me permite pasar. -Pidió con voz dulce.

-Adelante. -Dijo sin muchas ganas, ya que el cansancio lo tenia abrumado.

-Señor, su esposa ya salio de operación, que fue todo un éxito; fue llevada a la habitación numero 204, como doctora a cargo, le tengo noticias que tal vez sean devastadoras. -Dijo lo mas tranquila que podía estar ante el hecho, de que estaba frente a su jefe.

-¿Cuanto tiempo le queda? -Pregunto sin rodeos y levantándose de la silla, para servirse un vaso de agua.

-Posiblemente no pase de este mes.

-Gracias, se que has hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos. Así que relájate, tu empleo lo preservaras. Ahora podrías dejarme solo, por favor.

-Claro señor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Estas segura, que deseas entrar sola? -Pregunto una mujer de baja estatura comparada con la de su pareja de cabellera negra. Antes de soltar su mano.

-Ere mi bello ángel/demonio protector. -dijo besando su nariz.- Pero esto es algo que primero quiero enfrentar yo, no quiero que tu o las niñas sean ofendidas, por mis decisiones; espera aquí junto con Dia y Ruby. Niñas, cuiden de mama Nico, mientras regreso ¿vale? -Pregunto la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa a un par de niñas que se encontraban sentadas en las sillas de la sala de espera.

-Sí, mama Maki. -Afirmaron al mismo tiempo las niñas que se miraron como cómplices.

-Bien, deséame suerte. -Pidió Maki, agachándose para dar un beso a su pareja en los labios.- Con esto bastara. -Dijo al momento de separarse.

-Moo, a veces eres muy impulsiva. -Reprocho completamente roja y cruzada de brazos Nico.

-Lo se. -Dijo mientras se alejaba. Tomaba bocanadas de aire cada vez mas rápido, conforme se acercaba a la recepcionista.- Buenas tardes, podría por favor pasar a ver al doctor y director del hospital, Nishikino-san. -Dijo lo mas calmada y firme que podía, ya que los nervios, mezclados con ansiedad la empezaban a abordar.

-Lo siento, en estos momentos no esta disponible para recibir a nadie. Pero si me da su nombre puedo programarle una cita, tal vez para... -Quedo boquiabierta al alzar la mirada y ver ese color de ojos tan característico de la familia de su jefe.

-Soy Nishikino Maki, su hija. Dudo que este en una junta, así que... Hiori -Dijo al ver el nombre en el gafete.- Me permites pasar.

-Señorita Nishikino, adelante, quiere que pida que alguien la guie.

-No es necesario, se llegar sola... ¿Le piensa avisar?

-Creo que seria mas conveniente sorprenderlo. Pase.

-Gracias.

 **...**

Maki caminaba decidida hasta donde sabia volvería a ver a su padre y seguro que su madre, peleaba por respirar y mantener las ideas en orden. Al tomar el pomo de la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió su médula y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Volvió a respirar, aunque ahora atropelladamente, toco un par de veces y en segundo recibió una respuesta afirmativa a que pasara. Cosa que se le hizo extraño, el siempre preguntaba quien, haya o no sido informado.

-¿Que desea? -Pregunto una voz ronca y áspera. El hombre miraba la ciudad por la ventana, mientras sostenía un vaso con un liquido rojo.

 _Eso es ¿vino?_ -Penso preocupada Maki, ya que sabia que su padre o tomaba en horas de trabajo.- Podrías verme, y hacerte una idea. -Dijo con cierto miedo.

-Porque me daría eso una... repuesta, ¿Maki...? -Pregunto sorprendido, llevando a que soltara el vaso en su mano, para llevarla a taparse la boca.

-Así es padre... claro si te puedo seguir diciendo así. -Dijo levemente nerviosa.- Se que ha pasado mucho, que lo que hice... -Trago pesado al notar que este ya estaba frente a ella; mirándola, con una mirada que le costaba descifrar a la pelirroja. Se lleno de miedo, pero aun así se mantuvo firme en su postura, al ver como este alzaba la mano. Pero lo que logro sentir, fue el tacto de su padre sobre su cabello, abrió los ojos que había cerrado segundos antes, solo para ver como lagrimas caían del rostro de su padre.- ¿Papá?

-Dulce fruto mio y de tu madre... has vuelto. -Dijo lanzándose a abrazarla y besar sus mejillas.- Niña de mi sangre, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, te extrañamos. Cuanto quisimos buscarte y por respetar tus deseos solo pedíamos, que estuvieras bien, que tuvieras éxito y volvieras a nuestro lado. -Decía aumentado la fuerza del abrazo a su primogénita.

-No estas, ¿molesto? -Pregunto confundida y devolviendo el abrazo.

-En su momento lo estuve, pero, lo conseguiste al final cariño... -Respondió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de esta.

-¿Que cosa...? -Pregunto aun desconcertada.

-Que tus sentimientos llegaran. Tu carta, tuvo el impacto y sentimiento suficiente. -Respondió sin levantar el rostro. En ese momento se sentía completo de nuevo, que su familia no desaparecía del todo si su hija esta de nuevo a su lado.

-Enserio... -Dijo al fin quebrando el llanto. Su padre solo afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Y mamá? ¿Esta ocupada? -Pregunto emocionada al saber que las cosas no eran como imagino, si no, todo lo contrario que volvía a casa. Ya que el afecto de su padre era muy confortante para ella.

-Ella... -Su voz sonó de nuevo, fría.- Se encuentra hospitalizada...

-¿Que se encuentra bien? ¿Que tiene? ¿Mejorara? -Pregunto alterada.

-Siendo franca cariño, es posible que este sea su ultimo mes de vida. Una enfermedad que hasta ahora ninguno de los profesionales a descifrado.

-¿Puedo verla? -Pregunto triste.

-Claro cariño, estoy seguro que eso la alegrara. -Dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

-Ademas, quiero que conozcan a unas personas especiales en mi vida. -Dijo sonrojada.

-Seguro que lo son. Vamos, primero a verlas y de ahí te llevare con tu madre. ¿T e parece?

-Sí.

 **...**

-Padre, te presento a mi esposa Nishikino Nico y a nuestras hijas, Dia de 7 años y la pequeña Ruby de 5. -Presento Maki, con una sonrisa a sus tesoros los cuales voltearon la mirada arriba y saludaron cordialmente.

-Mucho gusto, agradezco que cuidara de mi hija y le hiciera feliz. -Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-No es nada, la amo y creo que cada una tiene sus momentos en que cuida de la otra. -Aceptando el saludo y una sonrisa satisfecha ya que las cosas habían salido bien.

-Niñas, el es mi padre y su abuelo. -Dijo Maki, tomando a Ruby en brazos para que este le cargara.

-Hola pequeña, Ruby cierto, espero que nos llevemos bien y cualquier cosa que ocupes, no dudes en pedírmela.

-Hola, abuelo... esta bien. -Dijo abrazando del cuello a este.

-Je, eres muy dulce. -Dijo dando un beso en la frente a la pelirroja.- Y tu pequeña, también. -Dijo poniéndose de cuclillas y acariciar el cabello de la pelinegra.

-Si. -Afirmo parte con la cabeza.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. De verdad espero que les guste. Ya veremos que tan bien recibida es, para ver si mas adelante publico la segunda parte. Recuerden que tiendo a hacer las primeras parte o capítulos muy rápidos y después ya entro a detalles. ¿Se habían dado cuenta? ¿Ha, alguien le molesta?

 **En mi caso con un comentario, favorito o seguidor es suficiente para saber que mi trabajo no quedo tan mal.**

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibido..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más por el momento, hasta otra. Bay.


	2. 2 - Nadie tiene corazón de piedra

**Titulo: Una carta que tal vez nunca leas, porque no te llegara ¿o si?**

 **Subtitulo : Nadie tiene corazón de piedra.**

Buenas. ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Lo se aparte de desaparecida, debiendo fics que "relativamente" son cortos. Pero deseo recordar soy humana, y vivo un día a día, así que situaciones externas como internas siempre estarán presentes. Pero vamos que al final todas las historias se actualizaran y finalizaran, no crean que esto se me olvida y ando como si nada; tiendo a estar constantemente, buscando ideas y escribiendo, para llegado el momento donde lo tenga completo publicar.

Sin mucho mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer. Les veo abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER : _Love Live School Idols Proyec, NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

 **Un día.**

 **15: 30 p.m.**

—Es hora, ¿estas lista?—Pregunto una pelinegra tomando una de las dos maletas que se encontraban a lado de una pelirroja.

—Nunca se esta listo, solo queda probar y esperar lo mejor.—Respondió la pelirroja que veía fijo a la mesa de mármol, esa que al momento de entra se veía.

—Tienes razón, pero este camino no sera fácil, ¿Estas dispuesta a dejar todo esto?—Pregunto la joven de cabellos negros y ojos color carmesí, invitando a la pelirroja ver de nuevo su entorno.

—Solo estoy segura de que quiero seguir un camino que escoja yo, donde si me equivoco aprenda a salir de ello por mi cuenta. Ademas, quiero estar a lado de Nico-chan...—Dijo tomando su mano.—Te amo.—Agrego para después depositar un beso en su frente.

—Y yo a ti, mi tomate.—Dijo Nico, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de la ojivioleta frente a ella.

—Entones vayamos a pelear por nuestros sueños y por un futuro donde con la compañía de la otra baste.—Dijo decidida y tomando la maleta que restaba para encaminarse a la salida.

—Eres toda una poeta.—Dijo Nico antes de sonreír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de despedirse por ultima vez de su casa Maki, subió la ultima maleta en el coche que su novia había rentado para llegar a su destino, su nuevo hogar. El cual se encontraba algo lejos de todo lo que conocía. Cerro los ojos 10 minutos y respiro para buscar calma; ya que una sensación de miedo y tristeza le querían invadir.

—Sabes Maki-chan, yo también tengo miedo...—Dijo con tono dulce tomando la mano de la mencionada que se tiño de rojo en segundos.—Pero se que contigo a mi lado, las adversidades no son nada. Te amo.—Agrego con tono dulce y ofreciendo una sonrisa amplia a su pareja.—Y tu me tendrás a mi, en buenas y malas.

—Ahora la poética eres tu.—Dijo con unas pequeñas risas.—Además de honesta, como pocas veces. Me encantas.

—Tu también, to~ma~ti~to.—Canturrio Nico a sabiendas que así dejaría de reír la menor.

El silencio volvió, pero ya no era incomodo o triste; se había vuelto acogedor y cálido. Así fue hasta aparcar en el estacionamiento de las residencias donde ahora ambas formarían un hogar, uno propio, donde empezarían a vivir. Juntas.

 **17: 30 p.m.**

—y bien, ¿que te parece el departamento?, se que no es grande pero...—Comento Nico, dejando la maleta que traía cerca de la entrada.

—Y eso que. Es muy bonito.—Dijo la pelirroja que entraba y veía el lugar.

—Bueno como en tu...—Fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios. Llevando a que un sonrojo decorada el rostro de la pelinegra.

—Nico te lo dije,-—dijo acariciando sus cabellos—mientras este a tu lado ni me importa. Con el tiempo iremos decorando y llenando el lugar como queramos. Haremos nuestro el lugar, solo espera.—Dijo con una sonrisa más que honesta y segura.—¿Y ya pensaste que harás?—Pregunto cargando a la mayor que dio un leve grito y se tomo del cuello de su novia.

—Mooo... no hagas eso.—Reprocho con una mirada molesta.—Gracias a mi talento en la cocina, mis practicas conllevan un pago, no es mucho, pero sera suficiente sabiéndonos administrar.—Respondió una ves fue dejada en el sofá.—¿Y tu?—Logro preguntar apenas ya que la pelirroja había empezado un juego de besos, una ves se posiciono arriba de persona más que favorita.

—Yo...ah—Chillo al sentir unas manos sobre su espalda moviéndose lentamente.—Mande mis solicitudes y disco con cinco piezas compuestas por mi, a varias universidades e institutos que abarcaran el campo de artes, específicamente al área de música.—Dijo raptando de nuevo en brazos a su pareja y llevarla a la recamara.—Muchas su ingreso es para inicios del próximo año, pero mientras alguna me responde, me dedicare a trabajar tanto para ayudarte como para pagar las colegiaturas. Así que no seras la única en aportar económicamente, no te dejare. Ambas nos ayudaremos...—Después de esto apenas y si pudo seguir ya que los roces con la piel de la otra le nublaba cada vez más el juicio.

 **Hoy.**

 **\- POV Señor Nishikino. -**

Hace ya 11 años atrás vi por ultima vez salir a mi hija de casa para ir a la universidad, tranquila, normal y silenciosa, como siempre vi que se despedía. Poco después mi esposa y yo, fuimos llevados al hospital de la familia. Como siempre el trabajo era mucho, no necesitábamos que pasaran horas antes de tener algo nuevo que atender, pasando de papeleos, juntas o alguna operación; todos los días era así. Pero desde chico me desenvolví en este ambiente, tanto así que hoy para mi era un día tranquilo y algo lento. Extraño, ¿verdad? Volviendo a lo principal, acabado la jornada, como otras veces me quedaría hasta tarde para terminar, avanzar y supervisar. Pero una llamada dirigida a mi hizo me quitara la bata y tomara mi abrigo, indique a mi esposa viniera conmigo. En el coche le explique que había sido la universidad quien me había contactado, para informar de la baja de Maki en esta, decir que estaba molesto era poco. Estaba impaciente por llagar para saber la razón, era estúpido ella dejara la carrera que tanto amaba, ¿no? Ahí es donde recibí el golpe mas fuerte de la vida, leer cada palabra de la carta era una cachetada al notar que la niña que veía, era solo lo que permitía, pero le afectaba saber que aun así el amor de ella les seria incondicional.

El tiempo no se detuvo y por mucho que quiso buscarla recordaba y reconocía la valentía de su pequeña. Que asumiendo la verdad ya era mayor y sus decisiones tenían que ser valoradas. Así que continuo con su trabajo al igual que su mujer, y pidiendo por su bienestar, felicidad y un éxito enorme. Claro esto no fue de la noche a la mañana, pero aun así, cuando preguntaban por ella, solo decían había salido a buscar su camino. Los círculos cercanos, pensaron que era una broma y lo permitieran, pero nunca bajaron la vista al hablar de ella y más cuando 5 años después se empezó a hacer popular dentro de los pocos, pero grandes músicos que conocían y algunos le ponían en un pedestal, por su gran talento. En ese mismo, contacto con ellos llagada navidad; pero solo la contestadora recibió el mensaje, ya que trabajaron hasta las 11 y llegando bebieron un poco antes de ir a dormir. En el mensaje les deseo lo mejor y recordó que trabajar en exceso era mal, finalizando con la noticia de que partiría en unas horas más a Francia y un muy pronto nos veremos. Y como hacia no mucho, tomaron un descanso ese día, para comer, beber y recordar los buenos momentos.

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

Ahora posiblemente perdería a su esposa en un mes, y solo se preguntaba _¿por que ella?El culpable del mal de muchos soy yo...¿por que?_ Le dolía quedarse solo, así que cancelo sus citas, traspaso operaciones y pidió nadie le molestara, pues haría algo que rompía no solo las reglas del hospital, sino también, de sus creencias. Saco una botella de su vino preferido y se sirvió. Hacia una tarde preciosa, el sol pronto se ira dando paso a la noche, y un día más se marcharía. Penso que algún amigo o enfermera quería algo, pero por miedo a saber si estaba dispuesto o no a recibir a alguien con amabilidad, era quien tocaba, así que cedió el paso, pero mantuvo su vista al cielo. Girarse le dio una gran sorpresa, la mejor que se podía en esos momentos. Corrió al ver a su joya mas importante frente a el, sin duda los años marcaron en ella madurez y una persona más que feliz; abrazarla fue más para comprobar que no era una mala broma de su mente y no pudo contener el llanto de alegría al ver a su niñita toda una mujer.

—Dulce fruto mio y de tu madre has vuelto.

Necesita decirlo, así que como aquella carta abrió su corazón y hablo.

—Niña de mi sangre, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, te extrañamos. Cuanto quisimos buscarte y por respetar tus deseos solo pedíamos, que estuvieras bien, que tuvieras éxito y llegado el momento volvieras a nuestro lado.

Llegada la pregunta delicada, no mintió ni ablando la verdad, al final era su hija y debía de estar consciente, y aprovechar el tiempo perdido para la mujer. Agradecía que aunque extraña, hasta ahora en los avances se asegurara que nadie se podía infectar. Para el era algo maravilloso, pues podía entrar y verla, de cerca y sin nada ostentoso. Ver la familia de su hija le lleno de luz el corazón y no pudo mas que ver algo de su hija en esas dos pequeñas que desbordaban alegría.

—Bien, espero se lleven bien.—Dijo a su padre y esposa antes de pasar la puerta con las dos pequeñas.

—Puedo saber, ¿cuanto llevan juntos?—Pregunto calmado y tomando asiento a lado de la pelinegra.

—11 años... soy con quien escapo su hija.—Respondió nerviosa.

—Gracias. Gracias por hacerla feliz y apoyarla.—Dijo tras suspirar y mostrando una sonrisa más que honesta, llevando a Nico a un shock al no esperarse algo así por parte de alguien sabia era duro y poco honesto.

 **...**

—Cariño, pensé que vendrías hasta la noche...—Dijo la mujer que escucho la puerta abrirse pero eso no hizo retirada la mirada del libro que estaba entre sus manos.

—Supongo lo hará, pero creo que yo también quiero verte.—Dijo la voz que camino hasta acercarse a la mujer y tomar una de sus mano.

—¿Maki?—Pregunto desconcertada, soltando el libro y abrazando a su hija.— Maki, eres tu, eres tu. Has vuelto.—Dijo soltando a llorar.

—He vuelto.—Se limito a decir mientras correspondía a eso brazos que hacia años había renunciado.—Hice la promesa de volver.—Agrego antes de separarse, aunque deseaba estar así un rato mas.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra verte, sentirte, que estés a mi lado.—Dijo la mujer que poco a poco se calmaba, fue cuando noto a dos pequeñas personitas atrás de su hija.—¿Y estas dos niñas?—Pregunto intentando tomar a una que solo se abrazo a la pierna de la pelirroja.

—Niñas, ella es mi madre;—dijo tomando a ambas para cargarlas y ponerlas en la orilla de la cama.—Madre, ellas son mis hijas este ángel—señalando a la pelirroja igual que ella—de 5 se llama Ruby y este otro de 7—ahora poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra—se llama Dia. Niñas ella es su abuela, denle un abrazo fuerte.—Ordeno a ambas que no tardaron en abordar a la mujer quien sonrió aun más que con Maki, le alegraba ver que esta ya había formado una familia.

—¿Y tu pareja?—Pregunto al no ver a nadie más.

—Nico, esta con papá.—Respondió tomando asiento.—Pero, ahorita mismo pido venga.—Dijo, feliz al sentir una calidez única que le brindaba ver a su madre sonreír.—Niñas, vayan con mamá Nico y díganle que si puede venir. Y ustedes, se quedaran con el abuelo, solo no se aparten de él y háganle caso. Por favor.—Indico con un tono lo suficientemente autoritario, pero calmado y dulce. Las menores asintieron, riendo y corriendo llegaron a la puerta donde gracias a una silla cercana Dia se subió para abrir la puerta y no tardaron en desaparecer de su vista.

—¿Como ha ido todo?—Pregunto la mujer, levantando un poco más el respaldo.

—Muy bien, excelente, mis decisiones y actos me han llevado lejos.

 **\- Volvamos atrás. -**

—Bien, me voy a la uni.—Anuncio una voz desde la entrada.

—Ten un hermoso día, Nico.—Dijo Maki quien asalto a la pelinegra por atrás atrapándola en abrazo.

—Llegare tarde, así que no es necesario me esperes a cenar.—Dijo una vez encontró el rostro de su apresadora y la beso en labios.—Ahora, suéltame o llegare tarde.—Indico mostrando la hora de su reloj.

—Bien, pero igual saldré a buscar trabajo, así que cualquier cosa llámame.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso haré. Pero recuerda también que soy dos años mayos, así que yo soy quien cuidara de ti.—Dijo Nico antes de salir corriendo con una sonrisa ganadora.

—Pues a veces actúas como una niña.—Susurro para si Maki, para luego pasar a reír.

* * *

Dejemos lo aquí. Si lo se, es corto. Bueno, ¿que les parece? Espero les gustara.

 **Pasando a las reviews :**

 _ **A todos les pido una disculpa por tardar, por favor, no me maten.**_

 **ShiuninSora666** **:** ¿Dime que todavía respiras? ¿Sigues vivo, verdad? Por favor, aquí hay una actualización. Además, te quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto, de verdad, lo siento. Espero leas esto y sea de tu agrado.

 **Luzy :** Me alegra, gracias por comentar. ¿Sera? habrá que ver que tan buena gente es el que escribe, ¿no?... espera esa soy yo.—Sale corriendo.

 **Tokio :** ¿Parece que si...? Lo se, en eso creo tardare en mejorar, pero espero no te moleste. Gracias por dejar un comentario y me alegra ver te pereciera interesante.

 **Love live :** Me alegra saberlo. Gracias por comentar, y pues aquí una actualización.

 **sparki128 :** De verdad, que bueno y gracias por decírmelo. Aquí alguna respuestas, espero te guste.

 **Maclowd :** Gracias por comentar. Pues aquí nuevo capitulo.

 **Haresyne** **:** Hola. Si, lo se, pero soy humana, perdóname por favor.—Pide inclinándose un poco.—Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alegra te gustar y esperando leas este nuevo capitulo, te guste. De nuevo perdón, aunque ahora por el hecho de tardar en actualizar.

 **Rebe13** **:** Gracias, aquí hay más. Espero lo leas y te guste.

 **krishellsolis** **:** Si... lo se, debo mucho. Pero de verdad, aparte de tiempo o tan siquiera escribir, digamos que una idea fluye y la escribo, mi estado emocional y las ideas se desarrollan para _X_ historia, muchas sin escoger yo. Por favor se paciente, llegaran. Me hago responsable de ello, ¿que tengo que hacer, señor?

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibido..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más por el momento, hasta otra. Bay. ** _  
_**


End file.
